Timeline
This page is currently under construction. Its aim is to assign each episode to specific dates. 1202 - 1204 Fourth Crusade 1285 The Wesen Wars occurred. 1521 1812 Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm first publish Grimms' Fairy Tales. 1895 A Grimm in Germany documents an encounter with a Ziegevolk while visiting Kitzbühel Alps, south of Rattenberg, Austria. 1958 Marie Kessler is born. 1982 Nick Burkhardt is born. 1985 Adalind Schade is born on October 16. 1994 Four Schakale murder Reed Burkhardt and Gina Serafini in a motor collision in Rhinebeck, though they intended to kill Kelly Burkhardt instead. Kelly informed Marie Kessler to keep it secret that she was still alive and went in pursuit of the murderers until 2012. Marie ended her relationship with Farley Kolt so she could look after Nick. January 2010 Soledad Marquesa begins his hunt for the Coins of Zakynthos. May 2011 Akira Kimura is sighted in Lisbon and not seen again until . September 10, 2011 begins during the school year. September 12, 2011 Full moon. ends and begins. September 15-22, 2011 Marie is buried on an unknown date, ending . and happen. In , Melissa Wincroft warns that the reaper in will arrive soon. spans two full days (morning to evening). spans three days (evening to daylight), and the foreshadowed reaper arrives. September 22-26, 2011 spans five days (evening to evening), and the November 11th date is shown on a cell phone. Interestingly, however, September 22nd shows on Sarah's phone. Based on Wu's comment the following morning that the concert is scheduled for "Saturday" rather than "today", the November date is incorrect. Nick meets Bud. Renard gets Adalind to seduce Hank for the first time. The September 26th date is shown on a cell phone on the final evening. October 11-13, 2011 . Date given away by a full moon on October 12th. December 8-11, 2011 occurs before Christmas, as indicated by Monroe's decorating. We know Monroe celebrates Thanksgiving , so this must be in December. The moon is full on the third night, which is December 10th. Bud and his friends spy on Nick's home on December 9th. January-February 2012 spans three days (night to morning). spans three (night to night). spans four days (night to night). Lack of Christmas decoration in Monroe's home indicates it's no longer December. February 10-13, 2012 . The date is shown on a security camera film. Mid-February to Mid-July spans three days (night to night). Nick and Juliette celebrate their 3-year anniversary on the third evening, shortly after the end of the episode. Late February 2012 The Dragon's Tongue stirs up trouble in Berlin. March 10-12, 2012 spans three days (night to night) 2.5 months before Kimura is found. Between March 10 and July 2012 These episodes span under 2.5 months. Kimura wastes three days with Farley Kolt in Los Angeles. spans three days (night to night). spans three days (night to night). spans two days (Friday afternoon to Saturday night). spans at least three days (daylight to night). spans three days (night to night). , , and also happen during this time period. Mid July 2012 Season 2 begins. begins, showing a ship parting from Port Havre on which a Mauvais Dentes stowed away to Portland. Episode cuts and picks up ten days later. Late July 2012 begins. On the final of these three evenings, a massacre occurs on the ship, and then Kimura is apprehended. Season 1 ends. continues from a few minutes prior to the end of , replaying the entire final scene in fast motion. Late July 2012 In all, spans 11 nonconsecutive days. Without the short scene at the beginning, the rest spans two days (late night to early evening). begins where left off and spans two days (early evening to late evening). August 1, 2012 ends. Nick's dialogue with Juliette sets the date shy of a year after , and the full-moon plot element sets the date with precision. This directly supports the dates in and the dialogue from , confirming the chronological discontinuity of a prop from . April 19, 2013 starts. The date from the video Jill Prembrey made at Mount Hood sets the date. Discontinuities *A trailer released during the off-season indicates only six months occurred between and . *The intro to indicates 8 months passed from to . *Dates shown on props throughout season 1 span 13 months, showing starting dates in September 2011 and ending dates in October 2012, though the dialogue and plot elements push the end date forward to a better-supported ending date in late July 2012. * shows a date in November followed by a date in September. * shows October dates in July. Category:Content